A Threat On The Horizon
Akira was out training in the woods after taking a break from the academy when he noticed a strabge spiritual energy off in the distance. "Heh. I wonder if its one of my friends wo finally came for a visit?" This is where Newly pointed Captain of Squad Six comes in this story. As Akira goes further toward the Immense yet strangely calm and gentle Spiritual Pressure he sees a tall man with long jet black hair in a sleaveless captain Haoir with a Nodachi Zanpakuto on his back looking at the sky. Akira hides and hears the man talking. "Haru-sama what was your point of our battle I don't understand you made yourself a traitor just to make me stronger why?" The man vanishes via Shunpo and appears behind Akira. "Why are you spying on me?" The man then vanishes again via Shunpo and says " Come to the clear area up ahead I am something to ask you." Akira turned looking at the man. "I was just scouting your power. You seem pretty talented. But I suppose I can follow for now." "Your Spiritual Pressure is that of a captain so why are you still in this Acadmy" He looks up at the sky "There are early" As he draws his sword from his back a Gargarta opens and 4 Gillians come out Purinsu vanishes yet again and kills the 4 Gillians with only his sealed Zanpakuto."You have seen my strength or do you a commoner need a more detailed view?" "Heh. yessir. I don't know any better. You should show me more." Akira laughed sarcastically. "Maybe a commoner like me could learn somethig from someone such as yourself" "Such talk I am the captain of Squad six Purinsu Kuchiki and I am more than you could ever hope to fight and win, although don't take my word for it take my power Hado #80 Saikoushoushashori '(''Supreme Lighting" A large electric beam of power is shot form his right index finger at Akira. "Heh. Someone judges too easily. I'm able to hide my power." Akira laughed as the area around him set ablaze blocking the kido attack. "I may not be a captain. But I have enough talent in fighting to keep up with any of them." "Hmm you underestamate me." I sensed your spiritual pressure or don't you recall me stating that I knew you had a captain-level Spiritual Pressure" I would guess you think I am some navie loud mouth well I am no such thing, I will say I didn't release my kido to impress you, I did it to get a view of your power." Though, you are a strong fighter you are no match for my strengths." I have fought against far stronger enemies and friends so just leave me be before these beautiful lands get ulgy with the results of a battle.'' Purinsu starts to walk away.'' "''You think you're the only one? I've battled far scarier and uglier things than someone such as yourself. Do not think someone as yourself is even a speck of fear for me." Akira laughed baiting Purinsu in. Purinsu turns around." Look fool even if I would want to fight you it would prove anything" Redrawing his sword. "I have fought against being with powers that you shatter your naive small world." " If you use to fight me so be it, but remember one thing from the moment one's foot steps upon the battle grounds of war all sides become evil and wicked." Purinsu uses his impressive Shunpo to appear in front of Akira and is about to stap his heart. Akira smiled as he appeared beside Purinsu "Fool. You think too highly of yourself. Its time someone knocks you off of that high horse of yours. I will bring you down to my level to show you what I mean!" Akira's spiritual energy began increasing due to the temperature rising in the area because of the flames. "Your wrong I know I am a monster mostly I don't pretend to act better than others just cause I am a noble, and when I refer someone as a commoner I mean someone who is someone that doesn't understand truest dispair." " Now Conquer '''Hakuoukoku '(Whitekingdom)" Purinsu releases his zanapkuto the blade turns soild white and the Spiritual Pressure is immense, yet fairly calm." " Now Conquer 'Awaisuto '(Pale Strike)" A large soild white spirit energy blast is now about to hit Akira. " I hope this attack defeats I hate battles that brings in the innocent into play" The blast of spirit energy is less than 5 feet from hitting Akira. Akira's eyes sparked gold as he read the situation appearing behind Purinsu "That all? I thought a nobleman such of yourself was capable of much more than that." He then launched a flaming disc at Purinsu. "Conquer 'Kokudo no Ouzoku '(Realm of Royalty)" 1000 white spirit particles leaves the blade of Purinsu Zanapkuto and enters the flaming dics in a sceond its completely vanishes." My 'Kokudo no Ouzoku '(Realm of Royalty) can destroy spirit energy based attack and even elemental ones made of spirit energy and just so you know I have been fighting you with 1/3 of my truest strength." As well that first blast wasnt even a warm up as even in Shikai my Awaisuto can overpower a Hado# 75 spell with no effort, and that weak blast was to see what kind of powers you have." Akira smirked "I haven't released yet and I still keep up with you. If I get serious my power is enough to disrupt the very fabrics of reality. Are you sure you still wish to fight me?" " Reality, truth, hope, facts, the living and the heart" Only the weak use them in the heat of battle as a way to compare their own powers onto them." Now hit me with a strong attack I promise it won't even reach me." "Heh. I've seen your abilities. You've lost. 'Dissolve, Daietto Perusona!" '''A sound of hyms and chants could be heard throughout the area. "Krishna!" Van redirected the temperature into a beam focusing it at Purinsu. "Now Conquer '''Hei no Howaito '(Wall of White)" A larger eight foot soild white wall protects Purinsu from Akira's attack and the wall has not damage on the wall done by the attack." This barrier is stronger than Bakudo #81 Danku as my Hei no Howaito ability can protect me from both Hado and Bakudo spells 90 and below." The one you who only thinks himself as strong will only dull their own abilities." "You speak as though you know all. Looks like you are in need of a quick lesson." Akira's gaze focused on Purinsu behind his wall as he moved foward. "Vectors. Not so simple." Akira muttered as he layed his hand on the wall dispersing the technique revealing an opening as he stepped foward in an attempt to scratch Purinsu "I got you in my trap now and says Bakudo#10 '''Giragira (Glare) while looking into Akira's eyes." You will be unable to move for only a few minutes do to the srtength of your Spiritual Pressure but now Conquer Zougenotou: (Ivory Tower)" Purinsu Shunpo away and soon after the ground erupts with white spirit energy shots up toward the sky destroying everything inside of the attack " Purinsu then states everything with a range of 400 meter on the ground and everything one mile towards the sky from the ground is blast with a immense force of spirit energy making it one overwhemling powerful attack." Akira face remained cold and stern as the tower dispersed around him. "Attacks such as this will not phase me." His eyes focused on Purinsu's face where the scratch made him bleed as he stuck out his claw in his opponent's direction. "Hanuman." He could see the blood in Purinsu's body flow back into him. Utsusemi '''(空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. Purinsu vanishes in a second and really appears several yards later. " I didn't want to use abilities like this." " I am still only using 1/3 of the full force of my Spiritual Pressure if I would use the full force my '''Zougenotou: (Ivory Tower) would have done serious injuries to you if not just kill you, but now I think I will step up a little." The ground begins to shake due to Purinsu's monsterous Spiritual Pressure release."Now Conquer Awaisuto '(''Pale Strike)" the white blast of spirit energy is much larger and the spiritual power of the attack has increase 3 times in strength. Now am still not using the full force of my Shikai's strength." Akira looked at the white beam of energy flowing toward him and dispersed it with it hand "Will you ever learn?" He then twisted his claw causing the blood in Purinsu's body to flow in reverse cutting off his ability to control his motor functions. Purinsu quickly recovers from the effects of Akira ability. " I figured you are strong now here is what truest power is." The ground shake again but far much harder and over a much larger distance do to the strength of Purinsu's spiritual power." Bankai Conquer Ameno Hakuoukoku (Celestial WhiteKingdom)." The sword is now soild white." So what you think Akira-san?" Akira's face remained cold. "So you made your blade sparkle. Are you planning on doing something with it?" Akira continued walking toward Purinsu while gathering wind currents around him. " Hmm Now Conquer 'Kokudo no Ouzoku '(Realm of Royalty)" 10,000 white spirit particles leaves the blade of Purinsu Zanapkuto covers to area stopping Akira from gather the wind to make a weapon to use against Purinsu in a second the wind flow completely returns to normal. After, which most of Akira upper body and clothes are cut not deep but cut all over. "My Bankai increases the abilites of my Shikai by a number of ten in some way so now my 'Kokudo no Ouzoku '(Realm of Royalty) isn't 1,000 spirit particles but 10,000." " You underestimated me now you will pay for your error." "Now here is someone that you cannot stop with '''Hanuman." "Now Conquer Hakubanokishi: (Whiteknight)" a 6ft suit of white armor with a long white straight-edge sword and a diamond shape shield appears aside Purinsu. Akira looked as his body as he allowed the blades to hit him. "Its been some time since I felt contact from someone else's spiritual energy." He looked up at the creature in front of him before speaking once more "Shiva" The space in the surrounding area seemed to warp and twist into a different environment, similar to a bloody battlefield "This is where your knight meets his doom." " You still underestimate me Hakuanokishi can become more than one knight though these extra knights aren't clones and while there are more the overall spiritual pressure of them are weaker as the number increase but can you take on one thousand knights and me?" In a few second 999 more knights appear surrounding Akira ready to attack. "Come forth then." Akira's body began melding into the ground as the knights felt the ground beneath them ripple like pond. Akira's face appeared on Purinsu's arm "You are already caught in my illusion. I suggest giving up now." Purinsu struggles to figure out how to break free from the illusion though suddenly his left eye begins to bleed blood tears."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN" screams Purinsu he then drops his sword to the ground." Akira if this is an illusion it cannot work on me for ever long as I have seen truest dispair and AHHHH NO HARU" screams Purinsu he then pick up his Zanpakuto and start calling severalConquer Awaisuto '(Pale Strike)" the large blasts of energy start destroying the ground in large area ammount for his '''Awaisuto '(Pale Strike) Bankai enhancement makes it many times larger and grealty increases the spiritual force of it. The trama of something that happenedo Purinsu seems to break the illuison but now he has lost control of his own mind it seem to Akira. Akira watched Purinsu struggle within himself with a blank look upon his face "No mercy for you" Akira continued walking toward Purinsu before forming a flaming sword in his hand. Purinsu quickly regains himself and sees Akira ready to attack."Conquer 'Hei no Howaito '(Wall of White)" says Purinsu but instead of just a wall a very small white castle forms around Purinsu." Purinsu says from within the castle that " the castle can completely withstand a Hado #91 and attacks below that and that it lasts for longer in bankai." Purinsu thinks of a way to win and soon begins to heal himself with Kido. Akira looked at the castle as he drained the heat from the sword further increasing his spirutal energy. "I suggest you give up such futile tactics." Akira motion his hand foward "'''Vishnu" The sun's very energy came crashing down upon the area, burning the entire environment. Akira kept his glare focused on the castle in front of him as his power continued to increase in response to the rise in temeprature. Purinsu after several minutes of healing Shunpo to the top of the castle."Now I think I have had enough of your annoying little ability that makes Reikyoku based attacks nearly powerless against you." Using Purinsu supperior Shunpo speed to appear in front of Akira and about to slash him from the mid section. Akira appeared beside his opponent with his claw at Purinsu's throat. "You're going to haveto do better than that." Utsusemi '''(空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou." Purinsu reappears several meters away " I will say that was kind of close but I will say that you believed that all of my Zanpakuto abilities were only Spirit Energy Kido like powers except for Hakuanokishi well your sadly wrong." Purinsu's Spiritual Pressure awhile already immense starts to become even stronger like monsterous even." Now face your defeat and be removed from this world Conquer '''Soudo no za Kokuou: (Sword of the King)" the ground shakes the hardest thus far and the castle crumbes and well as all the remaining white knight vanish and now the blade of Purinsu sword glow with a white light. "I show my Zanpakuto's most powerful and deadliest ability." Purinsu moves in to slash Akira claw via Shunpo. Akira appeared from a rift behind Purinsu. "Brahma." His claw vanished as two crystalline swords appeared in his hands. He then launched two crystalline shards at Purinsu's back. "If this is a contest of speed, this will end in your defeat." "Hmm such weak attacks" Purinsu cuts the shards of crystal with his sword and in seconds they start to dissapear." My Soudo no za Kokuou: (Sword of the King) is unique as when it cuts you the spirit enrgy that makes whatever or whomever up breaks apart and separates." So what will you do now Akira and your Spiritual Pressure is no where near strong even to stop it completely as only those with monterous overwhemling spiritual pressure has a chance of the affect not completely destroying their body." He then cuts Akira left arm. Akira looked down at his arm before focusing his attention back on Purisu. "Koete Tsuihō! '''" Akira pulled the energy of the Earth's rotation into a black sphere centered between his blades. "Your time is up." He launched the attack towards Purinsu slowing down time preventing his escape. Purinsu feeling how time is being slowed down he can't react." Damn it" Purinsu is knock hundred of yards away due to the blast. After the attack the cut on Akira area begins to glow and expand slightly and sees very small spirit particles leave off his left arm, but not even haft a minute later it stops and the cut is barely any bigger. Akira vanished re-appearing in front of Purinsu "It is about time I en-" Akira's mouth started pouring blood. "Not now. I still haven't mastered this form yet." Akira's transformation faded as he returned to normal coughing up blood. Purinsu gets up and grabs Akira by his throat and is ready to use is most favorite signature move stabbing his opponent's hearts as he is going to his left eye begins to bleed tears once again and he starts to scream again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the healing Kido I didn't have enough time to heal it complelety" Graps his Zanpakuto and trys to attack Akira but cannot due to the immense phyical and mental pain he is in. Akira uses the opportunity to kick Purinsu back before cutting off his arm to stop the dispersion of his spirit particles. "Heh. Bastard. You lucked out this time. If I could only train more with this then you wouldn't stand a chance." Purinsu then states" You still after all this time underestimate me Akira just I cold have heal all the damage done by '''Soudo no za Kokuou, but you and your hot-headed mind made that immposible now, so I got to get to the Captains meeting I am the Captain of Squad six." and vansih via Shunpo not before saying" I wasn't using my fastest Shunpo and I have abilities that can with ease have killed you from the start remember I let you lived through this battle." and vanshes vai Shunpo.